


Perfect 10

by dkshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Modern Royalty, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Omega Verse, SeokSoo, implicit sex, mention of arrange married
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkshua/pseuds/dkshua
Summary: Jisoo and Seokmin are childhood friends and loved each other, but sadly Jisoo is arranged to marry Seokmin's sister.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 19





	Perfect 10

"Aku enggak suka dijodohin."

Jisoo menatap nyalang lurus ke depan. Tubuhnya itu ia istirahatkan di atas rerumputan hijau. Segar. Tanpa alas pula. Tangannya iseng melempari bebatuan kecil masuk ke dalam danau. Suara gemercik air terdengar menyejukkan. "Tapi aku bersyukur sih masih bisa nikmatin waktu sendiri kayak gini. Sebelum nanti bakal ribet ngurus ini itu, yang enggak aku suka sama sekali."

Seokmin, seorang pangeran dari kerajaan di selatan berdeham. Dalam pikirannya, dia sudah bisa menebak akan kemana pembicaraan ini Jisoo bawa. _Arranged marriage._ Sebuah pernikahan, yang diatur sejak usia Jisoo menginjak empat belas. Cukup, atau bahkan terlalu muda rasanya jika pada umur segitu, orang tua mereka sudah mulai main jodoh-jodohan.

Bukan, bukan perjodohan antara Jisoo dan Seokmin, melainkan perjodohan yang dibuat antara Jisoo dengan Dabin. Kakak perempuan Seokmin.

"Dabin itu.... _beta_ kan, Seok?" tanya Jisoo. Seokmin mengangguk, lalu ikut merebahkan badan di samping Jisoo. Dia memetik satu batang ilalang. Dicabuti satu-persatu bunga majemuk warna putihnya, lantas dibiarkan terbang oleh angin.

"Iya, beta."

"Terus kalau kamu....."

"Belum tahu."

Kalimat yang barusan dia ucapin terasa pahit. Jisoo menoleh, air mukanya kelihatan panik. Mulutnya membentuk kata maaf tanpa suara, menegaskan bahwa dia barusan enggak bermaksud buat nyindir. Seokmin cuma nunjukkin senyum gigi. Ngasih Jisoo kepastian kalau pertanyaannya tadi gak dimasukin ke hati.

"Maaf, aku enggak bermaksud."

"Iya tenang aja soo."

Jisoo menggeser tubuhnya supaya lebih dekat dengan Seokmin. Kepala yang lebih muda disuruh angkat sebentar, abis itu dia rentangkan satu tangannya supaya jadi bantalan. Jisoo kembali menyuruh Seokmin untuk tiduran.

"Sakit kan tadi?" tanya Jisoo. Khawatir. "Kamu tiduran di tanah yang ada batu kecil-kecilnya. Nanti bisa berdarah kepala belakang kamu, Seok."

Seokmin terkekeh kecil, kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. "Jisoo, tau gak, masa aku sama ayah ibu gak boleh lagi manggil kamu secara informal. Katanya latihan biar terbiasa ngomong formal sama calon kakak ipar."

Wajah Jisoo mengerut. Tanda enggak setuju. "Gak boleh."

"Apanya yang gak boleh?"

"Gak boleh manggil formal. Panggil Jisoo aja. Gausah pake embel-embel yang lain."

Mata Seokmin melengkung layaknya bulan sabit. Deretan gigi-gigi putihnya dipamerin. Lihat muka Jisoo yang sekarang udah kecut membuat dia ingin sekali mengerjai pemuda itu. 

"Jisoo, Jisoo."

"Iya? Apa sayang?"

"JANGAN MANGGIL SAYANG."

Jisoo tersentak dikit setelah dibentak Seokmin. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia kaget. "Loh kenapa Seok? Aku gak boleh manggil sayang?"

Fokusnya sekarang pada pemuda yang punya hidung bangir. Seokmin menggeleng-geleng, tapi reaksi pada wajahnya menunjukkan hal yang berbeda. Merah sampai telinga.

"Jangan ngomong sayang kalau cuma buat main-main doang, soo."

_"Don't worry. I really meant it."_ Rambut Seokmin diacak-acak. "Lucu ya, dari kamu umur tujuh tahun dan aku umur sembilan tahun, kita kemana-mana selalu berdua. Bahkan sewaktu kita masih sekolah, para prefek asrama selalu ngira kita adek kakak. _But the truth is... we are more than that, right?"_

Seokmin mengulas senyum.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka tumbuh dan berkembang bersama. Gak terpisahkan. Bahkan mereka punya jadwal tetap mengenai kunjungan yang dilakukan pada akhir pekan. Kayak misalnya Seokmin datang ke utara pada minggu pertama bulan September, Jisoo akan bertamu di minggu keduanya.

Tadinya enggak ada yang mempersalahkan. Semuanya berlangsung lancar. Sampai pada tahun kelima mereka menerapkan jadwal ini, kedua orang tua mereka, Raja dan Ratu baik dari selatan maupun utara mengubahnya. Seenaknya, menyuruh sepasang sahabat ini supaya enggak lagi menghabiskan *weekend* sebagai tokoh utama. Peran Seokmin akhirnya tergantikan oleh sang kakak. 

Sudah bukan Seokmin dan Jisoo lagi yang kerap bermain sepak bola di halaman belakang istana. Sudah bukan Seokmin dan Jisoo lagi yang sore-sore menyeruput teh ala pesta teh dan kue yang biasa dilakukan anak perempuan seusia mereka. Sudah bukan Seokmin dan Jisoo lagi yang tiap salah satu datang, disambut dengan pelukan hangat. Hancur sudah, kenangan-kenangan yang pastinya akan Seokmin ingat. Memori yang walaupun.... kelihatannya enggak begitu mengesankan, tapi Seokmin selalu tulis dalam buku harian. Dia cuma enggak mau, semua tentang dia dan Jisoo terlupakan. Termakan waktu. Termakan takdir. Yang Seokmin sendiri benci untuk mengakui.

"Jisoo...."

Seokmin memanggil dengan lirih. Bibirnya digigit. Terlalu kuat, sehingga menciptakan perih. 

"Apa Seok?"

_"If you really meant it, then,"_ Seokmin menatap Jisoo penuh harap. "Batalin, ya? Batalin perjodohannya."

Raja dan Ratu dari kerajaan di utara memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Raja dan Ratu dari kerajaan di selatan. Sejak Ratu Hong melahirkan dan membesarkan putra mereka yang untungnya adalah seorang _alpha,_ banyak sekali kerajaan-kerajaan di wilayah lain yang berlomba-lomba merebut hati keduanya. 

Memang sebuah anugerah bila memiliki keturunan laki-laki sebagai anak pertama. _Alpha_ pula. Makanya gak heran kalau Hong Jisoo dikenal di semua wilayah. Baik kerajaan di timur, barat, tenggara, semuanya ingin menjadi pasangan sejatinya. Tapi sayangnya, Raja dan Ratu Hong memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Jisoo dengan keturunan Lee.

Lee Dabin. Anak pertama Raja dan Ratu dari selatan yang merupakan seorang _beta._ Dabin sendiri enggak paham kenapa harus dia yang dijodohkan dengan Jisoo. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki sorotan mata terlalu mengintimidasi serta enggak banyak bicara. Dingin. Misterius. Kriteria seorang alpha yang selalu sukses membuat para omega ingin segera ditandai.

Setiap kali Jisoo berkunjung ke kerajaan di selatan, pemuda itu lebih suka menghampiri Seokmin dan lengket seharian bersama adik yang sampai saat ini belum tahu dinamikanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, _belum presenting._ Baik sebagai alpha, beta, maupun omega. Dabin sih enggak pernah merasa tersingkirkan, toh dia juga enggak punya perasaan apapun terhadap Jisoo. 

Perempuan yang tahun ini menginjak usia dua puluh dua—lebih tua satu tahun dari Seokmin—enggak sekalipun ingin bersikap egois. Meski ayah dan ibunya memintanya untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Jisoo dengan menyuruh Seokmin untuk tinggal di kamarnya supaya enggak mengganggu, Dabin tidak melakukannya. Dia, diam-diam, membiarkan keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama di danau istana. Melihat perlakuan sang alpha yang begitu manis kepada adiknya membuat dia turut senang.

Satu bulan berselang, hari ini keluarga kerajaan dari utara kembali datang. Malam sebelumnya, saat acara makan malam yang dilaksanakan di ruang makan istana, Ratu mengingatkan Dabin untuk melakukan perawatan. Lagi. Demi menyambut calon pasangan yang dalam beberapa bulan kedepan akan melangsungkan pertunangan. Dabin tidak bisa mengelak saat esok harinya para pelayan sudah menyiapkan gaun mewah yang digantung pada lemari kamarnya. Warna lavender, dengan hiasan perak di bagian atas. 

Pagi itu juga Dabin tidak diperbolehkan sarapan dengan menu yang berat. Hanya sebuah apel serta susu rendah kalori. Dia berdecih kecil selagi menghabiskan, takut didengar oleh pengawal pribadi yang selalu berjalan di belakang.

Sekarang, Dabin sedang menuju di ruang kesehatan dan begitu ia mengetuk pintu, Dabin langsung oleh disambut oleh seorang pria uzur yang selalu memakai penutup kepala. Tabib yang selalu setia berjaga disini sudah bekerja di istana selama hampir tiga puluh tahun. Ketika masuk kedalam, Dabin menemukan beragam jenis obat-obatan. Baik itu herbal maupun non-herbal. Obat yang biasanya dikonsumsi oleh keluarga kerajaan jika sakit adalah obat yang diracik sendiri oleh sang tabib.

Selagi tabib mencari vitamin untuk dirinya konsumsi, Dabin sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Meja-meja kayu yang dipenuhi oleh ramuan-ramuan itu menyita perhatian Dabin, terlebih ketika dirinya menemukan botol bening yang berisi kapsul warna kuning.

Dia merasa familiar dengan warna dan bentuknya. Seperti.... sering ia lihat. Waktu tinggal sekamar dengan temannya di asrama.

"Yang itu obat apa?" Dabin menunjuk botol. Tabib menoleh, namun tidak menjawab. "Ada yang minum? Siapa?"

Dabin menggigit jarinya. _"That's pain relievers during heat, right? Only omega consume that._ Tapi emangnya ada anggota kerajaan yang omega? Ratu enggak mungkin konsumsi obat, kecuali...."

Tabib menghela napasnya berat. Kacau. Beliau dengan enggak sengaja membeberkan rahasia yang sudah empat tahun dijaga rapat.

"Pangeran. Pangeran Seokmin yang mengonsumsinya."

_Bodoh._

_Bodoh._

_Bodoh._

Kalau dia hitung-hitung, sudah tiga kebodohan fatal yang Seokmin perbuat siang itu.

Yang pertama, dia masih saja menyembunyikan dinamika yang sudah dirinya ketahui semenjak usianya baru beranjak tujuh belas tahun. Usia yang cukup istimewa bagi kalangan bangsawan karena di usia segitu, kamu dinyatakan legal. Baik berpacaran, maupun melangsungkan pernikahan. Namun anehnya, sampai tepat pada pergantian hari ulang tahunnya, Seokmin belum kunjung mendapat kepastian. Apakah dirinya akan menjadi seorang alpha, beta, atau omega.

Gak ada tanda-tanda yang menyakinkan, sampai pada akhirnya, setelah lelah melaksanakan pesta yang digelar cukup megah, Seokmin merasakan panas pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Perutnya kesakitan, serta kepalanya pusing karena mencium bau yang begitu memabukkan. _Bau alpha,_ yang kebetulan milik pengawal pribadinya. Seokmin buru-buru masuk kamar dan melupakan tata krama istana yang gak cuma sekali Raja peringatkan. Barangsiapa yang berlari sepanjang koridor istana, akan dijatuhkan hukuman. 

Beruntung pengawal pribadi Seokmin menaruh simpati, maka alpha dengan bau _latte coffee_ —seperti yang setiap pagi Seokmin seruput—itu membela Seokmin. Mengatakan bahwa Seokmin sedang sakit perut sehingga harus cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi. Tabib istana pun memeriksanya, dan dari situ Seokmin mengaku. Jujur. Bahwa dia sudah _presenting._ Sebagai _omega._

Kedua, Seokmin lupa jadwal _heat_ dan dia kehabisan stok obat pereda. Lupa. Harusnya kemarin dia minta sama tabib habis makan malam.

Heat—bagi omega—adalah musim kawin yang biasanya berlangsung empat sampai lima hari. Biasanya para omega yang sedang mengalami heat akan mengeluarkan feromon—bau—yang cukup kuat dan bisa mengundang para alpha untuk bersenggama. Karena nafsu mereka sedang berada di tingkat paling atas alias menggebu-gebu, para omega disarankan untuk mengonsumsi obat pereda rasa sakit supaya hal-hal aneh gak terjadi. Kayak misalnya _accidentally sleeping with an alpha or the worst is getting marked by them._

Dan kebodohan Seokmin yang terakhir adalah lupa kunci pintu. Asli, dia ingin menghilang saja dari dunia yang kejam ini.

Dia bisa-bisanya ikut lupa jadwal kerajaan dari utara yang akan berkunjung. Seokmin sama sekali gak dengar suara derap kuda atau sambutan meriah yang biasa diberikan oleh ayahnya demi menyambut calon besan. Malah dirinya dibuat kaget setengah mati karena kehadiran Jisoo—yang sayangnya saat itu sangat tidak dia terima—di dalam kamarnya.

Jisoo membatu setelah menutup pintu kamar Seokmin. Pangeran yang nyelonong masuk begitu saja meski pengawal pribadinya sudah mengingatkan buat gak sembarangan masuk kamar orang merasa menyesal. Karena sekarang, dia mencium aroma yang menusuk indra penciuman. Hidungnya sensitif setelah menyadari bau roti panggang segar yang diendusnya adalah bau yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh pemuda di seberang kamar.

"Seokmin kamu...."

"TUTUP HIDUNGNYA! JANGAN DICIUM!"

Walaupun Seokmin baru meminta, tapi Jisoo memiliki kesadaran diri yang tinggi. Dia daritadi sudah menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat namun feromon Seokmin masih bisa dia rasakan. Kesadaran Jisoo menurun, kepalanya berputar hebat. Emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak dan hasrat ingin mendekati Seokmin semakin besar.

Namun Jisoo lebih pandai. Piawai. Dalam mengendalikan nafsunya. Dia bukan alpha murahan yang lemah jika dihadapkan oleh omega yang sedang mengalami masa heat. Jisoo sudah pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, dan dia berhasil. Tetapi, rasanya berbeda. Saat dia mencium feromon milik Seokmin. Manis. Manis banget. Apalagi dia paling suka sama bau roti yang masih anget. _Fresh from oven._

"Kamu pakai ini, abis itu keluar. Cari obat. Bisa gila aku lama-lama, Seok."

Jisoo mengeluarkan sebotol *scent blocker spray* yang selalu dia simpan di saku celananya, kemudian dilemparkan kepada Seokmin. Pemuda di ujung menerimanya, lalu menyemprotkan spray tersebut ke seluruh badan sampai feromonnya tersamarkan.

"Udah belum?"

"Udah."

"A-aku mau ke tabib dul—"

"SEOKMIN."

Belum ada selangkah keluar, kakak perempuannya sudah melenggangkan kaki masuk tanpa salam. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan, terhadap Seokmin yang bergeming saat ini.

Tangan Dabin disilangkan depan dada, lalu berusaha menetralkan amarah yang terlanjur naik karena mengetahui fakta yang disembunyikan secara apik oleh adik satu-satunya. Perempuan itu menggenggam sebotol obat pereda heat yang sangat dibutuhkan Seokmin sekarang.

"Itu...."

"Kamu butuh ini kan, dek?" Dabin mengangkat botol itu tinggi-tinggi. "Kenapa harus ditutupi? Kenapa gak ngomong jujur _at least_ ke aku? Mau sampai kapan kamu sembunyiin ini dari ayah sama ibu? Empat tahun, Seok! Empat tahun! Gimana cara kamu bertahan selama itu cuma dengan obat?"

Seokmin dihujami pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Gak berhenti. Dikasih jeda untuk menjawab pun enggak sama sekali. Dia menelan ludahnya kasar, tangannya ingin sekali merebut botol tersebut dari tangan sang kakak. Biar langsung diminum. Ditenggak. Sampai memenuhi dosis yang dianjurkan. Supaya, dia enggak terlalu lama membuat Jisoo tersiksa.

Pemuda dengan tuksedo merah beludru itu tampak mengenaskan. Seokmin yakin paru-parunya perlu menghirup oksigen segera. Udara yang.... bersih. Yang enggak tercampur. Sama feromonnya.

"Kak _please_ kasih ke aku sekarang....." Seokmin memohon. Matanya mencuri lirik ke arah Jisoo. Memastikan bahwa pemuda itu masih hidup.

"Kamu lagi _heat_ dan ngebiarin seorang _alpha_ masuk ke kamar kamu?!" Suara Dabin meninggi. Jisoo tambah gak bisa berkutik. _"Do you have a plan to have sex with him? Or do you want to get marked by him? Answer my questions, Lee Seokmin."_

"Kak—ah!"

Lutut Seokmin lemas. Tenaganya terkuras seiring dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengucur deras lewat dahinya. Tangannya ikut bergetar karena dia gunakan sebagai tumpuan untuk menopang berat badan. Jisoo hendak menghampiri, namun Dabin saat ini tampak lebih menyeramkan dibanding Jisoo sewaktu kehilangan kesadaran diri.

Meski tadi Seokmin sudah menyemprotkan _scent blocker_ dalam jumlah yang banyak, namun sekarang feromonnya kembali menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Jisoo mati-matian mengendalikan kontrol atas dirinya. Dia enggak mau, tanpa sadar menyerang Seokmin dan berakhir membuat kekacauan.

_"Sorry...._ gak bermaksud masuk ke kamar Seokmin tanpa izin."

_"I know."_ Dabin merogoh saku, lalu memberikan benda kecil yang masih tersegel pada Jisoo. _"I give you my consent."_

"Rasa stroberi?" Jisoo menebak. "Ini kondom?"

Melihat Dabin mengangguk, mata Jisoo membulat. Gak percaya.

"Hah? Gimana? _You don't mean to give me permission to do 'that' with your brother, right?"_

_"I did. Just do it, okay? I will tell the King and Queen to not giving any order to guard to come here."_

Dabin sudah bersiap pergi, meninggalkan adiknya yang berbaring di atas lantai gak berdaya bersama seorang alpha yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak.

_Fuck arranged marriage. They loved each other and nobody can separate them._

Kini Jisoo ditinggal berdua dengan Seokmin.

_The omega pheromones is getting stonger and Jisoo feels like he probably will lose his entire mind as soon as possible._

Jisoo menghampiri Seokmin, kemudian memapah sosok yang lebih muda untuk dia bawa naik ke atas kasur. Namun saat dia berusaha untuk berdiri, Seokmin memeluknya pinggangnya. Kencang. Seakan gak mau dilepas atau dilonggarkan sama empunya. Tentu, Jisoo jadi kesulitan buat bangkit. Ditambah Seokmin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Jisoo. Rambutnya grasak-grusuk gak bisa diem. Mencari celah untuk dirinya berlindung. _"Wangi.... Jisoo wangi...."_

"Seok...." yang lebih tua memanggil. "Gapapa nih?"

"Mau.... sama Jisoo.... gapapa...."

"Beneran? Aku gak bakal maksa, sayang. Mau minum obat aja gak?"

"GAK MAU."

Seokmin meronta-ronta dalam rengkuhan Jisoo. Baunya semakin kuat. Semakin harum. Semakin manis. Melebihi sebelumnya dan Jisoo beneran udah gak bisa tahan lagi.

"Just help me, please?"

_Jisoo totally get turned on._

_Seokmin woke up from his sleep and realizing his clothes are missing._

Matanya membulat setelah meraba sekujur tubuhnya yang enggak terbalut sehelai benang. Dia hampir berteriak kalau saja dirinya enggak sadar bahwa ada sebuah tangan melingkari gulungan selimut yang berisi dirinya. Seokmin terperangah. Sedikit. Sebelum akhirnya tangan itu bergerak ke samping.

Netranya menemui benda emas yang meliliti jari kelingking terkesan familiar baginya. Cincin yang selalu terpatri disana. Enggan dilepas oleh pemiliknya barangkali sedetik saja.

Sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran yang ada pahatan panah menghadap ke atas. Kalau menurut arah mata angin, tanda panah ke atas itu menunjukkan mata angin.... *utara.* Iya. Utara.

Mendadak, Seokmin terbayang apa yang barusan dia lakukan. Bersama sosok di sebelahnya.

Tentang bagaimana _gentle_ nya sosok ini saat menyentuhnya. Mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah serta leher putih jenjangnya. Memagut kedua bilah bibir Seokmin tanpa nafsu yang terlalu bergejolak. Membisikinya dengan jutaan kasih sayang serta untaian kata romantis yang tidak Seokmin mengerti dengan jelas sewaktu kejantanan sosok itu mulai menerobos. Masuk, ke dalam lubangnya yang telah basah oleh cairan omega. Seokmin saat itu enggak sepenuhnya sadar. Namun perlakuan Jisoo yang enggak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa dicintai sepenuhnya dapat Seokmin ingat. Selalu. Sampai detik ini.

Karena Jisoo, telah berhasil membawanya ke puncak kenikmatan tiada tara. Membuatnya melenguh keras menyerukan nama sang pangeran. Kalau kata teman-teman Seokmin yang sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bercinta, seolah-olah kita melihat gerbang nirwana di depan mata. _And yes, Seokmin saw it. Feel it. Remember it. With Jisoo, everything seems right._

Tubuh tanpa busana di samping Seokmin menggeliat ke kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya membuka mata. Kelihatan sayu, mungkin kelelahan karena kegiatan yang menguras tenaga.

"Good afternoon." Suara khas orang habis bangun tidur menyapa telinga Seokmin.

"It's already 5 PM."

"Sorry. Aku kira masih jam dua siang." Tawa Jisoo berderai. Halus kedengarannya, membuat Seokmin terpesona. Dikit.

"Capek ya?"

"Hm? Capek kenapa?"

"Ya capek.... abis begitu tadi."

Sekarang Seokmin garuk-garuk kepala. Antara malu dan grogi bercampur jadi satu. Gak pernah seumur hidup dia ngomongin hal-hal dewasa dengan Jisoo.

"Harusnya aku gak sih yang nanya?" Jisoo terkekeh, kali ini tanpa suara. "Masih sakit badannya? Did I hurt you?"

Seokmin menggeleng, lalu ikut rebahan. Badannya dibuat serong ke samping kiri, menjumpai Jisoo dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Ditelaahnya betul-betul rupa Jisoo yang enggak ada cacatnya itu. Macam dipahat, tapi kalau kata orang-orang mah, _kelewat sempurna._

"Aku pengen bersih-bersih, kamu tunggu disini ya? Jangan kemana-mana."

Langkah Seokmin terhenti sebab pergelangannya kini ditahan oleh pemuda yang lebih tua. "Kamu bahkan udah mandi sebelum tidur, tau."

"Hah? Terus kenapa aku gak pake baju?" Dia mendelik gak percaya. Tangannya ditarik pelan sama Jisoo supaya balik ke atas kasur. "Ih kamu pasti boong kan...."

"Enggak sayangggg." Jisoo geleng-geleng terus pipi kiri Seokmin dikecup. "Kamu sendiri yang nolak pas aku mau pakein baju."

"Gak mungkin aku kayak gitu.... kamu mah boong mulu."

Jisoo mengelus surai hitam Seokmin yang basah karena keringat. Padahal kamar seorang pangeran, tapi pendinginnya gak berfungsi dengan benar. "Lain kali bilang sama aku ya, aku gak suka kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu. Emangnya kenapa sih kalau kamu _presenting_ sebagai omega? Kamu malu, Seok?"

Ditanya begitu, Seokmin lantas menggeleng. "Takut.... takut malah dijodohin sama orang lain. Kan aku maunya sama kamu."

"Lucu...."

"Siapa yang lucu?"

"Kamu lah, siapa lagi?"

"Ih gombal terus....." Seokmin memutar kedua matanya malas. "Jisoo.... menurut kamu habis ini kamu bakal masih dijodohin sama Kak Dabin?"

Mimik wajah Jisoo berubah. Jadi sendu. "Aku gak bisa janji, Seok. Tapi kamu mau kan berjuang bareng aku? _I won't ever leave you after what we've been through."_

"Wow?"

"Seokmin aku seriussss." Jisoo hampir kehilangan kendali buat enggak menggigit pipi Seokmin yang _chubby._ "Aku bakal ngomong ke Raja dan Ratu kalau aku enggak bisa lanjutin perjodohan ini. _Why? Because I can't get married with someone I didn't love."_

"Jadi kamu sayang sama aku?"

"Kamu kenapa sih nanya muluuuuu," Seokmin benar-benar dibubuhi kecup basah di seluruh bagian wajahnya sebagai wujud protes sang alpha. _"I told you earlier. I meant what I said and I said what I meant."_

"Iya ganteng, iyaaaa."

Sempat-sempatnya Seokmin bercanda. Melampiaskan tawa yang selama ini selalu terkalahkan oleh rasa cemas. Tapi untuk sekarang, Seokmin gak perlu takut dan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Karena sekarang, dia punya Jisoo, yang akan mendampingi. Hong Jisoo, sang pujaan hati Lee Seokmin.


End file.
